Ishi Raman
Email: bg_dinosaur@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 6’ 5 Weight: 190 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Fal Dara, Shienar Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History One winters night, a corpse of a woman holding a baby was found near a burning Arafellin merchant carriage, along with the butchered remains of the twenty bodyguards and drivers, on the road to Fal Dara, Ishi was an orphan by the age of six months. Taken to the city, the child was adopted by Marl Raman, a file leader in a Shienar patrol. >From this early age, Ishi was trained in the ways of warfare. His adopted family was his father, Marl, who was well into his forties when he adopted Ishi; his mother, Deri, of similar age; and Finis, his brother, who was five years older than Ishi. At the age of five, Ishi began to learn swordsmanship from his father, who had retired from active service the year before. At first, Ishi appeared to be unable to handle the short lathe his father gave him for practice, but with time, it soon became apparent that Ishi was a fast learner. Ishi began to wear the traditional Arafellin bells in his hair, in recognition of his original nationality and respect for his parents who had died in the attack, but still considers himself a child of Shienar. Following the tragic death of his mother when he was age nine, Ishi became slightly irrational and emotional, and poured as much effort as possible into his battle practice. Growing up, Ishi was always very tall, but thin. He wasn’t extremely muscular, but not weak. At age twelve, Ishi met a young woman named Tasoka. Over the next four years, the pair grew very close, and Ishi began to lower the amount of time he put into his practice. At age sixteen, the pair were very much exclusive to each other, and any other girls who approached Ishi were quickly dismissed. However, Tasoka was killed when working the fields one day, and Ishi quickly fell into an emotional spiral, depressed and weeping. He shrugged off his other friends, and began to focus entirely on progressing his already considerable fighting skills, determined to head north as soon as he was able, and die a honourable death in the Blight. His father, who had watched Ishi with anxiety, quickly decided that, in order to see his son survive, he would send him to Tar Valon to train with the warders. He reasoned that if his son found something more important than ending his life, then he would be able to survive Tasoka’s death. Before he left, Finis, who had married and become quite a successful blacksmith, gifted his brother with an exquisitely crafted katana, to help protect himself. Joining the next merchant train to Tar Valon, Ishi left with only his katana, the clothes he was wearing, his Arafellin hair bells, and the silver ring he had bought for Tasoka to wear when they were betrothed. Finally, one week after his seventeenth name day, he reached the plains around Tar Valon, and entered the city which was to be his home. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios